<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the right hands, he melts by itsemomamoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851558">in the right hands, he melts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru'>itsemomamoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gender Neutral, Love Confessions, Other, Snow, Soft Madara, Winter, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara returns home to you.</p><p>beta read by the loml Lia ❤️ cross posted on my tumblr @/emomamoru and wattpad @/itsemomamoru</p><p>just pure sfw fluff. there are some Madara backstory spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara &amp; Reader, Uchiha Madara + Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, uchiha madara x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the right hands, he melts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara found himself once again approaching a set of familiar green gates. The gates that opened to his and his best friend, then enemy and now friend again Hashirama's dream village. Konoha.</p><p>His freezing, aching and tired body relaxed a little. He would soon be home and asleep in his soft, warm bed. The thought spurred him on. </p><p>And so, he trudged on through the snow that covered the walking paths of the village. It wasn't terribly deep yet, just reaching his ankles. But it was deep enough to be a pain.</p><p>Though he detested winter, it truly was a beautiful sight. The awnings of store fronts covered in pure white fluff, sparkling even though it was overcast. </p><p>Every so often -outside of a few homes- he noticed small figures sculpted from snow. He smiled. The children always seemed to love playing in the freezing powder whenever the season rolled around. But he was glad, the village was at peace and children were able to do the things that children should do. Growing, playing and laughing. As opposed to dying and suffering in a dark shinobi world as he and so many others had.</p><p>He noticed some fresh flakes falling that pulled him from his thoughts, and he tugged his cloak around him a little tighter. </p><p>An entirely different thought crossed his mind, and it literally stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>He would have to pass your house on the way to his, and someone had surely told you of his expected arrival. As a result, he guessed you would probably be waiting for him to walk by so you could ambush him with a hug and an "I missed you."</p><p>If that was the case, he didn't want to have to stop. His confusing feelings for you bearing down on him and adding to his exhaustion.</p><p>He liked you, yes. You were his closest friend. But he had recently noticed his feelings evolving into if he dared say it, maybe, possibly love. And that scared the Uchiha.</p><p>He didn't have the energy for any of that right now. He decided to bypass your house and take the longer way. He needed a nap and to think things over before seeing you, and the best way to ensure he got to was to unfortunately add some time to his trek home.</p><p>He sighed and continued on his way.</p><p>------</p><p>Finally his home came into view, a sigh of relief escaped him. His bed and covers were calling, beckoning.</p><p>As he drew closer however, he froze in place. The front door slid open, and you ran out.</p><p>"Madara!" you called happily, his heart jumped (but not in a bad way he noticed) "You are home!"</p><p>You rushed towards him and wrapped your arms around him. The force of your embrace and the fact that he was in no way prepared for it knocked him off balance. He landed flat on his back in the snow, your gentle weight on top of him. Your head rested over his heart. </p><p>His breath was knocked out of him, but he quickly caught it. He laughed to himself, you had managed to outsmart him. You always got your way. The very situation he had tried to avoid had still happened.</p><p>"Sorry! I missed you. I figured since it is cold and you have been gone for quite some time, that you would appreciate tea. So I have made you some, just the way you like it. And it appears I have timed it just right!"</p><p>You had essentially broken into his house anticipating his return to make him tea? It was actually within your character to do that. His heart swelled. He felt warm and tingly, his cheeks reddened slightly.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you, squeezed tight then released to a more slack grip.</p><p>"How thoughtful. Thank you."</p><p>In a quiet voice he added "I missed you as well." </p><p>You lifted your head, rested your chin on his chest and stared into his eyes. </p><p>"You are blushing Madara." You gently teased.</p><p>"No! I-" He tried to think of a believable excuse. "It is simply from the cold." He pouted.</p><p>"Let me warm you up then." You leaned up, untangled your arms from him, and placed your elbows ever so gently on his chest. You then cupped his face in your soft, warm hands.</p><p>The tenderness of the action was almost too much for him. And you were so close, if he leaned up just a little, he could kiss you. He quickly chastised himself for such a thought. Curious as to where it had even come from.</p><p>You let out a quiet gasp of astonishment. "I knew it."</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>"Knew what?" He asked in a soft, quiet voice, afraid to break the gentle atmosphere.</p><p>"Your face is soft."</p><p>He nearly choked.</p><p>You stroked his cheeks with your thumbs. Your beautiful eyes once again bore into his own obsidian ones. He felt himself fall even deeper. </p><p>The cold snow below him had started to melt from his body heat and seeped into his cloak, pants and shirt where his standard red armor didn't cover. Despite this, he felt like he was on fire. The soft heat of the moment warmed him.</p><p>You must have sensed it as well, you quickly scrambled to your feet and extended a hand towards him. </p><p><em> Now </em> he felt chilled in your absence. Your warmth suddenly gone, replaced by the chilling winter air. He suppressed a shiver.</p><p>He took in your appearance, which he hadn't noticed in your rush to him. You were not wearing shoes or a winter covering of any kind. Just simple pants and a shirt, covered by a thin house robe.</p><p>"You are not wearing a cloak? Or shoes?" He asked incredulously. "Do you want to catch your death?." He accepted your hand to help him stand. He then picked you up and slung you over his shoulder carefully. "No, I saw you and was too excited so I just ran." Your soft laughter rang in his ears. </p><p>You were so excited to see him that you neglected to put on anything that would protect you from the biting cold? </p><p>He made the short distance to his door. Slipped his shoes off outside and entered, sliding the door shut behind him. He gently set you down.</p><p>You clicked your tongue.</p><p>"You are soaked! Go put on some fresh clothes and I will fetch the tea." He watched you walk off in the direction of his kitchen. </p><p>He quickly made way to his room and removed his cold, wet clothes and armor, throwing them into a neat pile. He could deal with it later. He then slipped into a set of clean, dry clothes. A simple long sleeve and pants. Both dark charcoal in color.</p><p>He went to leave his room but stopped when he caught his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>He was an absolute mess.</p><p>Not that he was surprised, he had been gone for a while. But the thought of you having just seen him like that was beyond embarrassing. He frantically smoothed his dark, layered and wild hair down. Was it always this spiky and unruly? As well as picked a few random twigs and briars out of it. He wiped away dirt that was streaked along his jaw. He sighed. He couldn't do much else without bathing. But he was at least presentable now.</p><p>He moved towards the door, and nearly ran right into you. </p><p>"Sorry! I was just coming to find you."</p><p>You flashed your signature smile.  </p><p>"No harm done. I thought you would prefer to take tea here in your room. Knowing you Madara, you will go straight to sleep after. So I saved you the walk from the kitchen."</p><p>You were right of course, you always were. And he didn't mind delaying his nap to be with you.</p><p>He gave you his thanks and accepted the cup of tea you extended towards him. </p><p>The two of you knelt beside each other on his floor and watched the snow falling outside through his window. A comfortable silence surrounded the both of you as you enjoyed your tea.</p><p>It was indeed exactly how he liked it. And it tasted even better than when he himself made it. He wondered if it was because it really was better than his, or if it was because he was falling for you.</p><p>Each sip warmed him more than the last and soothed his tired and sore body.</p><p>He noticed how natural it felt to be here with you. In his room nonetheless. But <em> why </em> did it feel so normal for you to be there? Almost as if you always had been. </p><p>
  <em> I would not mind them here by my side for the rest of my life.</em>
</p><p>And with that thought, he realized he did love you, and maybe he always had. You were, after all, his best friend. His confidant. Someone who was always there for him. </p><p>You had been there when Hashirama was his enemy. The loss of his oldest friend had taken its toll, but he still had you.</p><p>You had been there to mourn with him after the death of his brother. He had spent hours crying on your shoulder while you held him and whispered words of comfort. You had helped him through the dark, long depression that followed. Never leaving him, though he tried to push you away a few times. He feared his darkness was too much for you. But you stuck with him through every high and low.</p><p>You stood by his side the day the Uchiha and Senju made their pact. Your radiant, joyful smile and excitement for the future had been so contagious. </p><p>You were his light in the dark. His hope. His reason to live even, how could he have been so blind-</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>He cringed and cursed himself inwardly. How could he just blurt it out like that? Ears and face red, he set his now empty tea cup on the floor and kept his eyes trained on it avoiding your gaze. </p><p>You slipped a hand into his, entwining your fingers together. You gave a soft squeeze, which distracted him from his thoughts and grounded him. His breath caught, but he still kept his eyes down.</p><p>"And I love you, Madara. I have been waiting for you to realize. Sometimes it seemed you never would." </p><p>He whipped his head up to face you. A gentle blush covered your cheeks as well, and there was a small, soft, almost relieved smile. Your eyes were glossy with unshed tears.</p><p>He was at a loss for words, his mind nearly went blank. All he thought of in that moment was you. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room. He brought his free hand up to cradle your face. He stroked your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into his palm, and turned to press a kiss to it.</p><p>His hand felt like it was burning, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. He didn't pull away. He savored the contrast of your silken skin against his rough, calloused, war worn hand.</p><p>His eyes drifted to your lips, so soft and perfect. He wondered what it would feel like to cover them with his own.</p><p>As if you could read his mind, you leaned closer to him. He searched your eyes for any doubt, apprehension or signs that he should stop. He found none. </p><p>His heart sped up.</p><p>He closed the distance and pressed his lips to yours. Your lips were even softer than he had imagined. You brought your arms up to loosely circle his neck, and tangled the fingers of one hand in the soft hair at the base of his neck.</p><p>He felt weightless, breathless. The two of you moved in sync, pouring out every pent up emotion for each other. </p><p>He felt your no doubt years of longing, waiting and yearning. It made him ache. A small whimper escaped him. </p><p>He desperately hoped you felt his admiration, love and gratitude. He also hoped you knew how sincerely sorry he was for being so oblivious and dense. </p><p>You broke the kiss, and steadied your breathing. He did the same and leaned his forehead against yours.</p><p>A tear rolled down your cheek, his thumb was quick to wipe it away.</p><p>"I am sorry for making you wait so long."</p><p>You chuckled lightly, untangled your hand from his hair and placed it over his heart. </p><p>"All is forgiven. You are and always were the only one for me. Even if you never did realize, I still would have loved you, if from afar." </p><p><em>What did I, the fearsome Uchiha Madara do to deserve this?</em> <em>To deserve them? To deserve their love?</em></p><p>"I promise I will make up for lost time." He moved to press a lingering kiss to your forehead. A soft and contented sigh escaped you.</p><p>He moved his hand from your face and placed it behind your back. He slipped his other hand under your legs and picked you up, walked to his bed then carefully set you on it. He laid down next to you, and pulled the blanket that was folded neatly at the end of his bed up, covering the both of you to your chins.</p><p>He wrapped you in his arms, and you returned the embrace. You both relished the feeling of holding one another.</p><p>He tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. His hand traced from your shoulder, down your arm and rested on your hip.</p><p>The two of you talked together in hushed tones, reminiscing about days and moments gone by. Laughing and joking together. Listing reasons why you loved each other. Simply listening to each other's voice. Everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>Minutes turned into hours. The light outside slowly faded. </p><p>You drifted off to sleep, your breaths slowed and your hold on him loosened slightly. The peace he felt there next to you was so beautiful. He himself felt the gentle pull of sleep now and he wondered, how had he ever managed to rest before? He never wanted to go to sleep or wake up without you beside him ever again. </p><p>He never wanted to go another day without seeing you or hearing your voice. Just as you had been there for him all those years, it was his turn to be there for you in return. </p><p>And laying there, with you, he realized one more thing. Today? He hated winter just a little bit less.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>